Stuck on You
by apieceofremember
Summary: ZOLUSAN Usopp's new machine causes chaos on the Going Merry. Just imagine. Zoro and Sanji, stuck together for 24 hours, with Luffy right in the middle...
1. Chapter 1

Stuck On You

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece…yet

Stuck On You

Chapter 1

It was an unusually normal day on the infamous ship of the Straw-hat crew. There were no marines chasing after them, no pirates to pick fights with the crew, and even the weather seemed to accommodate to the tranquil atmosphere. The Going Merry drifted on placid waves, heading towards no particular direction, and allowing itself to be pushed onward by the tide.

The steady rocking of the ship pulled the young pirates into a state of indolence and peace. After the struggle in Skypeia, saving another world from destruction by another egotistical villain with twisted beliefs, the crew felt a well deserved rest…except for Luffy.

Luffy, like always, made a miraculously fast recovery and after a feast enough for a whole village, the captain was back on his feet, pumping with endless energy. It was nearly impossible for the boy to stand still for longer than a minute and within moments after Chopper declared him healed; he was running all around the deck with Usopp and Chopper following his lead. The silence of the ship had been broken by the shrieks of laughter and crash of items being knocked over. It was only a matter of time before a certain orange haired navigator lost her self control…

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! FOR ONCE I HAVE SOME PEACE AND QUIET TO WORK ON MY MAPS BUT THEN YOU GUYS HAVE TO CAUSE A RUCKUS AND LOOK!," Nami screeched, furiously waving a half drawn map with a noticeable ink blob in the centre, "LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!!"

Usopp and Chopper backed away and cowered in the corner, they were smart enough to not say anything. Unfortunately, the oblivious captain wasn't so clever. "Is the map supposed to look like that? What's that dark spot over here?" Luffy frowned slightly, scratching his head, as he observed the map critically.

"IT WAS YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

Luffy laughed, "Oh, that's supposed to be me?! Awesome! But Nami, maybe you should take some art lessons from Usopp or something. That doesn't look like me at all!"

It took both Usopp and a human form Chopper to hold back the raging orange haired navigator from strangling the ignorant straw-hat captain.

But before Nami could jump Luffy, who was still laughing at the scene before him, a well delivered kick sent the rubber man flying.

"Idiot. You should know better than to anger a woman," Sanji scolded, but not too harshly. He didn't want the others to notice his odd behaviour. It was hard for him to penalize Luffy especially when he was grinning at him. "Apologize to Nami-san,"

Luffy sat up, and grinned sheepishly, as if he just hadn't been sent flying across the ship, "Sorry, Nami,"

Nami wasn't immune to Luffy's childlike charm and she couldn't stay mad at him for long. The young orange haired girl gave him one last glare before leaving with a huff. Chopper and Usopp visibly relaxed as the danger passed, but just in case, they ran off to a safe hiding place where Usopp promised the unveiling of his new invention.

Sanji kneeled down in front of his captain, ruffling his hair, "You okay?" He didn't have to worry about anyone watching this time. "Come on, I have something for you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"MEAT!" Luffy cried out in joy, snatching the plate from Sanji's hands and gobbling up the food, all in a matter of seconds. "Thanks Sanji!" he mumbled with his mouth full and face covered in bits of food, grinning happily.

The love cook smiled at him from across the dining table, his eyes never leaving his captain's face. Sanji stood up slightly leaning across the table and cleaned up Luffy's face with a clean napkin. Suddenly he paused, taking in every inch of Luffy. The raven haired pirate looked back at him with curious eyes, unsure of the blonde chef's intentions.

"Sanji? What-"

"Adorable," he whispered, a smile on his face, "Absolutely adorable," Sanji slowly bent down, as he tilted Luffy's chin up, nearly closing the distance between them….

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you shitty cook?"

Zoro knew that stupid ero-cook would try something like this when he caught Sanji luring Luffy into the kitchen with the promises of food. The swordsman's eyes narrowed at the sight before him. The stupid bastard was dangerously close to a wide eyed Luffy. He'd be damned if he let curly eyebrows take Luffy's first kiss.

Sanji sighed before dropping his hands from the enticingly soft skin, and standing upright in an intimidating stance. He'd been so close too. But the annoying algae head had to go and ruin the moment.

Sanji took out and lit a cigarette. Taking as long as he could, he took a long drag before smirking, "I don't think it's any of your business, bastard,"

Zoro clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to kill the man in front of him. "The hell it –"

"Hey, Zoro! You want some meat? Sanji made a lot and it's really really good!" Luffy exclaimed, waving a drumstick in the air, as if to tempt the swordsman. The captain seemed to not notice the tense atmosphere in the kitchen or what Sanji was about to do before Zoro came in. Maybe Zoro was jealous that Sanji didn't make anything for him to eat?

The two men standing immediately relaxed at the sound of his voice, their eyes softening as they both turned their attention on the raven haired boy. They silently agreed that Luffy shouldn't be a part of this fight, although he was the reason for it.

"Luffy, why don't you go out on the deck to eat?" Zoro suggested casually, using a much gentler tone with the younger boy. "I think I saw something shiny outside," He'd learned to lie quite well with Usopp around.

"OOH!"

And with that, Luffy dashed excitedly to search for the non-existent shiny thing with arms filled with meat. With Sanji's fond chuckle following him out the kitchen.

But with Luffy gone, the tense moment had returned, and the two remaining turned to glare at each other. The lean blonde gave one last puff and tapped his right shoe threateningly twice on the floor boards, making two heavy thuds. The green haired pirate gripped two swords at his side, one in each hand, "Pretty cheap of you to bait Luffy with food,"

"At least I'm doing something. By the rate you're going, you'll remain a virgin for life. I'll do you a favour and make it short for you,"

Zoro smirked, "Bring it on, bastard,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Luffy happily munched on his meat as he sat on his favourite spot, Merry's head. It had been a good day for him. Although there weren't any adventures to make the day interesting, he had woken up to smiling faces and the knowledge that his nakama were all safe. Best of all, he had meat and soon – after he'd finished a couple more plates – he would continue his search and he would have meat AND a new shiny thing!

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Two huddled figures hovered over a strange looking hunk of metal between them. One, an eagerly watching young reindeer and the other, a long nosed brunette, with eyes focused on the task at hand. And with one last careful brush stroke, he completed drawing his brand logo– a skull with a long nose and curly hair, topped with a hat similar to his own. The two held their breaths before jumping up in joy.

"Finally, after weeks of working off sweat, tears and blood, I have finished my greatest invention of all time. Behold, the Great Captain Usopp Gum Gum Shooting Machine!" the long nosed sniper proudly announced, already forgetting that he was supposed to be quiet. "This baby can stop the enemies in their tracks! All run in fear at the sight of this powerful machine! Even the seven gods would be powerless against it!"

Chopper, who had been patiently and faithfully watching Usopp put the final touches on his machine, was looking at Usopp in awe with stars in his eyes. "That's amazing, Usopp! What does it do? Is it really that powerful?"

"Of course! I'm not just bragging, you know. Why don't I show you just how great it is?"

Usopp took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for a great moment. He slowly rolled up his sleeves, and dramatically drew up his hands. Chopper continued to watch in excitement, not knowing what to expect next.

The sniper of the straw hat crew threw one arm in the air, a finger straight and sharply pointing to the skies, and dramatically pressed down on the start button…

The machine erupted into violent tremors and steam started blowing out. Chopper and Usopp shrank back in fear. Without warning, dozens of balls of pink goo shot out in random directions at the speed of a bullet. They flew across the ship, some fortunately hitting the floor of the deck or the walls.

One had landed on the cover of Robin's history book that she was reading, which had blocked her from getting hit. Robin merely continued reading with an amused look on her face. At the short time she had been part of the straw gat crew, she was getting used to these chaotic moments.

But not everyone came out unharmed

"Luffy, watch out!" Chopper yelled out. The reindeer watched in horror as one pink menace was hurling towards his captain.

"Eh?" Luffy had just turned to see a huge pink ball of gum whip past him, and knocking the plate of meat out off his hands into the depths of the ocean.

Luffy's eyes nearly came out of its sockets as he saw his food getting farther and farther away from his mouth. The straw hat pirate hurled himself towards his falling plate of food and stretched his arm to catch it. But in his hand was only an empty plate.

Luffy's jaw dropped to the ground as he saw the remains of his food, slowly, but surely being swallowed by the gentle waves. "My meat!"

His mourning was short lived though, when another ball of pink whizzed past him, reminding him that he had someone to blame. Luffy angrily turned towards the machine and pointed at it accusingly, "You made me drop my meat!"

No one ever messed with the straw hat captain's food and lived to talk about it.

Luffy, with eyes shining in determination, swung his outstretched arms behind him, preparing for the deadly bazooka attack that had won him many battles before. His arms shot out from behind him towards the still-shooting machine. But before he could even lay a hand on it, two pink bullets hit both his hands. The impact was harder than he had expected, making him stumble and lose his balance.

He called out for help; hopefully Zoro or Sanji would come after him soon. Luffy was falling backwards, following the fate of his unfinished meat, towards the blue waters.

But fate must have favoured this future pirate king, when two different hands caught one each of his sticky, pink hands just in time. Luffy's feet hovered above the water's surface with his long rubber arms stretched above him. The straw hat pirate laughed, he didn't need to see the two who had saved him. He could recognize the warmth and strength of these two different hands.

"Damn it, Luffy! Do you have to fall _every hour of the day_?" Zoro sighed in exasperation. But he was relieved all the same. His heart settled once more. One of his worst fears was seeing Luffy fall overboard and him not being able to make it there in time.

"No one asked you to help. I can do it myself." The chef said coolly. Sanji hadn't forgotten the unfinished fight in the kitchen. His stomach was still sore from the stupid marimo's punch, he was sure to pay him back for that. The instance they heard Luffy's cry, the two had stopped their kicks and punches in mid air, and turned away from each other, eyes in the direction of the cry. The two cursed themselves simultaneously and ran out the door. They had barely made it in time, but thankfully Luffy had stretched out his arms.

"As his first mate, it's my job to rescue the captain." Zoro's eyes flashed threateningly.

"You're going to use that excuse one again? It's getting really old,"

"You're just – "

He didn't get to finish his sentence as a body rocketed towards them, knocking both off their feet. "Thanks, you guys! I thought I was going to drown again!" Luffy laughed, as he lay his head on their chests with a carefree grin on his face.

Zoro raised his eyebrow and smiled down at the boy on his lap, saying nothing. Sanji merely grinned.

"Usopp? Is it over??" Chopper asked fearfully. The machine had come to a halt, finally settling down with one last jolt. The doctor and the sniper had been safe from the attack of the Great Captain Usopp Gum Gum Shooting Machine and both stood frozen as they gaped at the sight before them.

"WHAT IS THIS THING ON MY SHIRT?!"

"Oh no…." Usopp was already fearing for his life. He just hoped he would die a quick and painless death. Oh, how the world would mourn for the loss of a great warrior of the sea. How would Kaya and his villagers take his news? The sniper hung his head in grief.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

To be continued...

By the way, do you want Zoro or Sanji to kiss Luffy first? Let me know, and if you have any suggestions, please tell me…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had started out as a slow day for the Straw Hat crew, who for once didn't have any reason to rush on their journey. But that perfectly peaceful morning had been destroyed with a push of a button.

"What are you going to do this mess?!" Nami screeched furiously, arms flailing to indicate the state of their ship. The Going Merry was brutally attacked by Usopp's Gum Gum Machine, splatters of pink sticky substances all over the floors and walls. "And most importantly, what about my shirt?!" By now, Nami had stopped her flailing arms to grab the dazed Usopp by the neck and shook him vigorously with each syllable.

"I..I..Wa..Wa..Wait...Na..Na..Mi..i..i," Usopp stuttered, trying to get his head straight again. Chopper peaked beneath Usopp's legs and unfailingly loyal, defended his poor friend, "He didn't do it on purpose! And it's my fault because I asked him to show ....it to.. me..EEK"Chopper ran back in tears for cover from the burning eyes of the navigator.

Nami turned her eyes back on the cowering sniper. Her eyes turned into slits and her voice lowered to a hiss, "Do you know how much this shirt cost me? After all my hard labour, stealing from pirates, it was the first gift I treated myself to, and you go and ruin it with your stupid machine!"

"Now, now, navigator-san," the only rational, calm voice on the ship had cut in, "Maybe we should talk this over calmly and think of a solution, and hopefully Sniper-san can give us an explanation." Usopp nodded his head wildly in agreement, glad to be saved from the demon pressed painfully against his nose. "And for the shirt, I'm sure Sniper-san is willing to pay up with interest," To which Usopp had paled and stuttered, "Uh, hold on...That's not.."

Within seconds, the demonic Nami had transformed to the cheerful, smiling navigator. Usopp could swear that he saw Beli signs on his eyes. "Perfect! Robin, you're right. We should be discussing about this like grown adults! And we can talk about what you owe me later Usopp-chan," Nami nearly skipped towards the kitchen, leading the rest of the crew. Robin smiled apologetically as she passed by the frozen sniper. Usopp gulped in fear as he predicted the debt he'd be in for the next ten years. Chopper had to drag his petrified friend towards the kitchen.

But three figures still remained behind on the deck. Luffy was still laughing at the recent turn of events. He had been bored the whole day and this was what he needed. He could always count on Usopp to make a day fun. He looked up with a grin to see the two unmoving crew mates standing next to him. Zoro was looking away with a disgruntled look on his face, as if he was displeased by something. Sanji was smoking with his free hand, muttering obscenities behind his hand. But both had a noticeable blush on their faces. Luffy blinked in confusion until he realized something. "You can let go of my hand now, guys," He tried to pull his hands away from their tight grip.

"Luffy," Zoro had finally looked down at the younger boy, sighing. "We can't let go,"

Sanji let out a smoky breath, "Looks like Usopp's invention got us, too."

"EH? What do you mean?"

"We're stuck," The two simultaneously lifted their grasped hands to indicate that squashed between the hands were the familiar sticky pink stuff. The two rivals whipped their heads to face each other, "Don't copy me!"

"Idiot, who'd copy YOU?" Sanji growled.

"What's that supposed to - " Zoro started until he noticed his captain's struggle.

"Luffy, stop moving, you'll just hurt yourself." Zoro grunted, looking down at the boy who was dragging himself away from them, only to have his arms stretch with him while his hands remained glued to theirs.

With a surprised yelp, Luffy was flung backwards when he reached his limit, thanks to his elasticity.

Expecting this, Zoro and Sanji caught the boy before he slammed into the wall, hands holding him steady.

Sanji sighed, "We told you. It won't - "

Completely ignoring him, Luffy made another attempt to pull himself away, dragging his feet on the ground with eyes brimming in stubborn determination.

"IDIOT! DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN!" Sanji bonked him on the head before he could advance any further.

He hadn't meant to hit so hard, but Luffy was already face down on the ground, with a lump on his head and a muffled sorry.

"Come on. Ussop should be able to figure this out," Zoro calmly headed towards the kitchen, a jumbled Luffy in tow.

Sanji grumbled, following behind. Ussop had better have a solution, or the Straw hat crew would lose one of its members soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"48 hours?!"

Ussop slightly shrank back against his chair, as his crew mates towered over him. Nami was enraged to say the least, her eye twitching like a timed bomb about to explode. Chopper was gaping at him, half in amazement and half in shock. Zoro glared at him with a tense jaw, a hnad gripping his sword. Sanji grounded his teeth as his eyes narrowed dangerously at the sniper. Luffy looked at him with pitiful eyes, mouth in a pout. Only Robin seemed to have no reaction to the news, as she remained calmly sipping her coffee, seeming to be enjoying a performance.

"W..well, judging by the amount of glue I added to the gum balls, it'll take around ... 2 days for it to get off," Ussop explained nervously, his eyes snapping back and forth at the exit, ready to bolt.

Nami slammed her hands onto the table in front of the shriveling sniper threateningly. "Two days?! I'm not waiting two days! You better come up with an antidote NOW!"

"That's impossible! Coming up with an antidote will take twice as long! It's just better to wait - " Usopp cut himself off before he dug his grave deeper, quite aware of the deadly aura emitting from the orange haired girl.

"Navigator-san, Sniper-san is right. We're better off patiently waiting instead of wasting time to figure out an antidote that might not even work. This seems to be quite powerful stuff, after all." Robin offered a small smile at the sniper, whose chest swelled with pride at the compliment of his new invention.

"Of course it is! It's one of my greatest inventions! Able to stop an enemy on their tracks, no - " Sanji sent a swift kick to the sniper's side before he could continue his self indulging speech.

"And how are we supposed to live for two days - stuck like this?" Sanji drawled casually, but no one missed the dangerous edge in his tone.

Usopp laughed nervously," Hey, hey...two days isn't that ... long..." His voice failing him as the last word came out as a squeak.

Nami let out a frustrated growl."It's bad enough that we have to live with this pink mess for two whole days. But now these three are stuck together. Sanji's our chef. He needs his hands to cook! And worse, what if we get into a fight?! How the hell are they going to be able to fight?!"

"Yeah! And how the hell am I going to eat?!" Luffy added indignantly, indicating his stuck hands.

Nami looked as if she was going to explode again. So, Zoro decided to jump in, "Nami, give it a rest."

The navigator snapped her head towards the swordsman and glared."Don't tell me what to do! And aren't you the one who's TOO calm?!"

Zoro shrugged, "Well, there's nothing that can be done, is there?"

"Swordsman-san is right. We have to make the best of this. If it's a fight, there's still the rest of us, and we can always make a quick escape. And the cooking..." Robin trailed off, looking towards to the chef to come up with a decision.

"No problems, I can still cook with one hand and I'll be able to fight too, after all, I use my legs." Sanji answered, taking another drag from his cigarette. "Although I don't know about the shitty swordsman here."

"Oh yeah? I could fight you with one hand any day!" Zoro took a fews steps threateningly.

"Try it," Not one to back out, Sanji also stepped forward until Luffy was completely sandwiched between them, looking up towards the taller pirates with curious eyes.

The two continued their glaring contest and although their hands remained by their sides, there was an unspoken and almost aggressive claim on the boy between them.

Robin watched this with an amused twinkle in her eyes, wondering if maybe this would be a good experience for all of them.

AN: I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! BUT HERE IT IS NOW! KISS WILL COME SOON SO KEEP VOTING! XD AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sanji~ I'm hungry," Luffy whined again for the hundredth time that day. Chin propped on the table with a pout on his face, the captain of the straw hat crew made a pitiful picture for a man worth 100 million beli.

"Hai, hai." Sanji answered lazily. "It's coming," He expertly sliced up their catch of the day and popped it into the oven with one steady hand despite the fact that his other arm was swinging with Luffy's stretched limb. He was itching for a smoke, but both hands were occupied.

Zoro snoozed beside Luffy, leaned back comfortably in his chair. Luffy puffed out his cheeks in frustration, as his stomach made a loud growl.

Sanji sighed, before setting his knife down and reaching for the fridge. Luckily, Luffy's rubber abilities gave him at least some freedom of movement. He retrieved an impressive sundae dish, which he had been saving for dessert. But who was he to deny his captain?

"Make sure you don't ruin your appetite," Not that it was possible with Luffy.

The moment the desert was placed in front of him, Luffy had gone from being mopey and depressed and back to his hyperactive self. He lunged head first for the sundae, but Sanji, who had been expecting this, pulled his head back. "Oi! Show some manners, will ya!"

Luffy laughed, "Sorry!"

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Sanji faced the table, as he watched the boy with hooded eyes. He smirked as Luffy studied the sundae with admiration. There was nothing more flattering to a chef than someone who enjoyed his cooking as much as Luffy did. One thanks was worth than any other materialistic rewards, or maybe it was simply because it was Luffy.

Sanji watched as Luffy tentatively took a lick of ice cream. Eyes brightening at the cool flavour on his tongue, Luffy lapped at the ice cream like a newborn cat, making satisfied mewls. Sanji gripped the edge of the counter with his free hand, knuckles turning white. It was crazy. All Luffy was doing was innocently eating his dessert, and here he was, his body burning with a sudden desire to touch, to smell, to taste. The chef wondered idly what Luffy would taste like. Throughout their adventures together, he had not missed his chances of feeling the surprisingly soft and warm skin of his captain, whether it was a brush through the tangled mess of his hair, a reassuring grip on the shoulders, or a graze of skin on skin. It had taken all of his control to stop himself from going too far. And he could recognize his smell anywhere now. It was intoxicating, even more overwhelming than his cigarettes. It filled his senses completely and he resisted leaning in bury himself into Luffy's neck, where the smell would be most potent. He smelt like the sea and open skies. Something so refreshing, cool and so Luffy.

Sanji let out a breath he did not know he was holding, as his eyes followed every slight movement that Luffy made. Luffy happily lapped at his dessert, not minding the mess on his face. Sanji watched as Luffy paused for a moment to lick his lips before diving in again.

He had to suppress a groan. His captain had no idea what he was doing. No fucking idea.

Not being able to hold it any longer, Sanji walked up to the table, leaning down before the captain, and placing a hand on the table to get his attention. Luffy looked up, surprised to see him so close. "Sanji?"

The chef didn't reply and instead lowered his face to nuzzle Luffy's exposed neck with his nose. Just as he had imagined, Sanji thought, as he breathed in the unique scent. Luffy still had no idea what was going on, his head tilted in confusion at his friend's odd behaviour. Normally, Sanji would prefer those who had experience and wielded their sexuality like a weapon – sharp and swift. But Luffy was different. He had no idea how appealing he was, didn't know how to be seductive or even flirty. Like a child, Luffy discarded any provocative thoughts or emotions and maybe that was why he attracted people to him like moths to a light. So innocent and open. He freed them of any tension or pressure that one might usually feel when they felt attraction. And they would be free to open their hearts to him. Instead of plain lust, they would grow to feel a much stronger and more real emotion that made their hearts pound against their chests and their breaths hitch.

Although, Sanji admitted, he couldn't take lust completely out of the equation.

He placed a soft kiss on Luffy's neck, and patiently waited for a reaction. Luffy didn't tense up or jolt back, he never did for any occasion. Luffy wasn't the type to back out or be uncomfortable with physical contact, no matter how provocative it may seem to others.

"Sanji? What are you doing?" Luffy asked.

Sanji sighed, reveling at the sound of his name on his lips. Relieved that Luffy wasn't pushing him away, Sanji decided to take a step further. He lightly skimmed his lips along the length of Luffy's neck, earning a hitch in the boy's breath and a tight squeeze from the hand that entangled with his own. "That felt – ,"

Luffy trailed off, as he couldn't think of anything to describe the new sensation he felt. It made the goosebumps on his skin rise up and his stomach seemed to be acting up. Maybe from the ice cream?

The chef smirked. Finally, a reaction. After all, Luffy was still human, despite his monstrous strength. And he was in very capable hands. Grinning, Sanji imitated Luffy from earlier, and he took a tentative first lick at Luffy's neck.

Heavenly.

That was the only way he could describe the taste. Lost in his senses, the blonde haired pirate sucked and kissed his neck greedily, drinking in Luffy's essence.

"Sanji! Stop! Wait…don't," Luffy tried to protest, but his eyes shut in pleasure and his voice became weak.

The blonde abruptly stopped, breathing heavily. The sound of Luffy's voice had finally knocked some sense to him, and he saw that for the first time, Luffy looked uncertain. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I …" Sanji trailed off, not knowing where to start. A sudden confession would probably freak him out even more, and that was the only way to explain his actions. He could say that it was purely physical and instinctive, and maybe it was partly true. But it wasn't just that. That wasn't what drove his mind and body crazy for the young captain.

"Sorry," Sanji repeated, staring into Luffy's wide innocent eyes. He felt disgusted with himself for rushing this. And hoped that this wouldn't ruin things for him. He straightened up and let out a deep breath, as if that would clear his head. He took his free hand and gently touched Luffy's cheek as if he was afraid that he would break. Which was laughable seeing as how Luffy was the strongest in the crew anyways.

"I don't … get it," Luffy furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. Why was Sanji sorry? And why was he feeling this way?

Sanji smiled, kissing the top of his head, "It's okay, I can wait,"

Before Luffy could ask what he was waiting for, Sanji had already turned around and headed towards the door, calling the rest for dinner.

Luffy, then, was suddenly aware of the death grip on his left hand, which was glued to Zoro's hand. Luffy turned to see the swordsman clearly awake, eyes burning intensely into his own. Zoro tugged their entwined hands towards him, pulling Luffy so close they were only a breath away. "You're mine,"

Luffy's eyes widened.

Sanji, standing by the doorway, watched, as he took out a cigarette, and lit it.

AN: Quick update this time, huh? XD To make up for the delay earlier~ And my chapters are going to be short so I'll try to update more frequently! A lot of SanLu here~ Don't worry ZoLu fans, your moment will come. I just saw Sanji as the type to be more physical and go for it (cuz he has less control), while Zoro would hold back physically, but be more blunt and straightforward with his intentions . LOL ~ That's just what I think, so that's what I'm using. Hope you liked it XD


End file.
